Croyances
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Bella s'apprête à devenir actrice, Edward à entrer dans les ordres. Lui offrira-t-elle sa dernière volonté lors de la soirée de diplomée de la jeune fille, ou resteront-ils frustrés l'un de l'autre?


"**Edward & Bella : une rencontre, une nuit" – OS concours**

**Titre : Croyances **

**Auteur(s): French-girl-Lolita**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seules les conneries racontées et la trame perverse de l'histoire viennent de mon esprit corrompu.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561

* * *

Des jeunes gens déambulaient d'un pas nonchalant à travers les allées fleuries de Forks High School, profitant, en ce jour étonnament ensoleillé, de la douce chaleur du mois de juin. Les dernières années marquaient une nette supèriorité dans leur attitude, notamment par la manière qu'ils avaient de traverser les couloirs avec assurance, pousser les portes comme si elles leur appartenaient et tracer leur chemin jusqu'à leur banc habituel – parfois de simples marches, ou un carré d'herbe – avant de s'installer et de refaire le monde autour de quelques éclats de rire, savourant de leur dernière journée de lycéen.

Mais s'il était aisé d'étiquetter les plus agés, il ne l'était pas moins de reconnaitre les différentes classes d'âge qu'offrait l'établissement. Ils y avait les collégiens qui, d'un pas maladroit, cherchaient les bureaux administratifs accompagnés de leurs parents, pour signer officiellement le ticket de leur adolescence– l'inscription à la Liberté. Ceux qui venaient de terminer leur première année, les secondes, ressemblaient de près à leur succésseurs, mais un sourire narquois marquait leur expèrience. Vagabondant entre arcades, ils semblaient leur rire au nez, criant d'une voix étouffée "_alors, t'es venu avec ton papa et ta maman pour t'inscrire_?" pendant qu'eux-même remettaient les papiers nécéssaires à leurs professeur pour assurer leur présence dans la classe supèrieure quelques mois plus tard.

Les deuxièmes années, enfin, ne prêtaient attention ni aux uns, ni aux autres, trop blasés pour être excités par l'année à venir, et trop occupés à dénouer les amitiés soudées avec les terminales. Les jeunes filles qui s'étaient amourachées de garçons plus agés regardaient avec un oeil larmoyant leur petit-ami s'éloigner, les jeunes hommes disaient adieu aux fantasmes qu'avaient représentées les filles inaccessibles de terminales, et les autres se préparaient à prendre la relève, gagnant comme il se doit en coolitude alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour des grands.

Au-delà de l'animation normale d'un mois de juin dans n'importe quel lycée, reignait une douce euphorie. Le soir même, les étudiants seraient diplomés et une grande fête avait lieu chez les Hale – des jumeaux ultrapopulaires grâce à l'argent amassé par papa et leur joli minois hérité de maman. Leur maison, une villa victorienne sur quatre étages, avait été mise à disposition pour rassembler pour la dernière fois tous les terminales de Forks High – du club de maths à l'équipe de rugby du lycée – et, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, édulcorer la soirée à l'aide de quelques étudiants plus vieux.

Ainsi, il se chuchotait dans les couloirs que le tristement célèbre Edward Cullen assisterait non seulement à la remise des diplômes, mais également à la fête organisée en partie par sa soeur, Alice Cullen, icone glamour et reine de toutes les tendances. Célèbre, parce qu'il était le mec le plus sexy à n'avoir jamais franchi les portes de Forks High. Tristement, parce qu'après cinq années de médecine et un diplome en poche, il avait décidé d'entrer dans les ordres et vouer son amour à l'église, au grand damn des demoiselles ayant eu la chance de pouvoir poser les yeux sur lui.

Et bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais rencontré, Bella Swan en était secrètement amoureuse depuis des lustres. Elle avait du endurer les longs monologues où Alice, sa meilleure amie, lui dépeignait les nombreux charmes et atouts de son frère, son intelligence et son charisme, sa maturité et sa culture, sa gentillesse et sa compassion, ses muscles et surtout son meilleur ami, Jasper.

"Est-ce que tu penses que Jasper viendra à la fête ce soir?", demanda Alice coupant son long soliloque par un froncement de sourcils.

"Bien sûr qu'il viendra, Alice," répondit gentimment Bella, "tu sais bien qu'il vit ici, non? Tu pensais qu'il délogerait son joli petit cul de sa modeste demeure et ne profiterait pas de la bière à volonté et de quelques filles faciles?"

"Bella", soupira Alice, "Jasper n'est pas comme ça. Il a tout d'un gentleman. Il est doux, charmant..."

"Et bien monté, je suppose?" l'interrompit son amie en arquant un sourcil.

Alice gloussa, imaginant Jasper dans toute sa magnificience d'homme nu, son sexe quémandant son attention, ses mains carressant ses courbes et ses lèvres ne lachant les siennes que pour recouvrire ses seins.

"Eh oh, reviens sur terre!", l'interpella Bella, alors qu'elle poussait la porte menant au jardin du lycée.

Mais Alice était perdue dans la contemplation de son imagination débordante, et Bella soupira, puis prit quelques minutes pour observer le tableau qui se peignait devant elle. Plusieures dizaines de petits stands se tenaient les uns collés aux autres, chacun offrant un avenir prometteur aux futurs étudiants. Pendant qu'Alice bavardait au téléphone avec Rosalie Hale, Bella se rapprocha du stand de Darthmouth, glissant son doigt avec délicatesse sur les brochures en papier glassé où des jeunes gens souriaient, gage de leur réussite sur le campus. Elle la feuilleta un instant, avant de la reposer, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers le stand voisin, un jeune homme à la peau halée attrapa son bras, et Bella, perdant son équilibre, se retrouva écrasée contre un torse dur.

"Pourquoi reposer la brochure si vite?", chuchota à son oreille une voix chaude, qui lui donna aussitôt envie d'entrer dans cette école.

"Est-ce que tu as conscience que ton sex-appeal est exploité pour recruter de nouveaux étudiants, ou le fait-tu volontairement?", demanda-t-elle, amusée.

"Est-ce que je te donne envie de passer quelques années à Darthmouth?", sourit-il.

"A Dartmouth? Non. Sur toi? Possiblement."

Il éclata d'un rire franc et sincère devant l'évidente absence de filtre de la jeune fille qui se mordait la lèvre, un peu honteuse d'avoir été si directe.

"Alors tu voudras peut-être de ma propre brochure, jolie brune", proposa-t-il, lui donnant une carte ou été incrit avec élégance son nom et numéro de téléphone.

"Je la garde précieusement, au cas où je passerais par le New Hampshire...", sourit-elle, avant de le laisser s'occuper de deux lycéenes qui gloussaient.

Elle passa quelques stands, pas vraiment interréssée, avant d'arriver à celui de Carlisle Cullen, père de sa meilleure amie, et pasteur de la petite église de Forks. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien que Bella fut de ceux qui n'accordaient aucun crédit à la religion et trouvaient la vie bien trop courte pour s'y vouer corps et âme, elle entretenait une relation forte avec Carlisle et le chérissait comme son propre père. Chacun connaissait les opinions de l'autre, et chacun s'en accomodait dans le plus profond respect.

"Bella, comment vas-tu?", demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

"Ca ira mieux demain. Je déteste ce genre de journées où tout le monde pleure et se quitte."

"Tu as toujours détesté les adieux, ma belle. Mais aujourd'hui est l'aube d'une nouvelle aire de ta vie. Tu déploies tes ailes et pars à l'aventure pour te découvrir. N'est-ce pas excitant?"

"Non. Plutôt terrifiant, en fait", rit-elle.

"Tu devrais aller regarder les autres stands. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu te découvriras une nouvelle passion dans les minutes qui suivent."

"Oui. Bonne journée Carlisle."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, mal à l'aise comme toujours lorsqu'il remettait ce sujet sur le tapis. Bella avait toujours aimé le théâtre. Elle aimait non pas l'attention dirigée sur elle, mais le pouvoir d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand cela lui chantait. Elle avait pris des cours, joué dans des pièces, des spectacles et, on ne sait trop comment, un jour qu'un réalisateur avait été présent lors d'une représentation, elle s'était vue offrir un rôle dans un film dont le tournage commençait début juillet à Vancouver. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, clamant que si cela ne marchait pas, elle pourrait toujours reprendre ses études, alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais une plus belle occasion que celle-ci de vivre son rêve.

Cela n'avait pas été au gout de tout le monde, spécialement celui de Carlisle Cullen, dont l'opinion qu'il se faisait des actrices n'avait rien de glorieux - rien à voir avec sa petite Bella. Il voyait pour elle un avenir bien plus sage et sèrieux que la jeune fille n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde. C'était un point de discorde récurrent entre eux, mais Bella n'y prettait guère attention. La vie d'une homme d'église lui avait toujours parue pâle et insipide, et l'homme ne faisait que renforcer ses convictions à chaque fois que le sujet était mis sur table.

Tout le monde avait besoin d'illusions. Bella avait simplement choisi de la créer plutôt que de la subir.

"Pas interréssée par un peu de bénévolat pour l'église de ta ville?"

Une voix soyeuse et parfaite surgit de nul part, l'arrachant à se réflexions. Elle prit une minute pour examiner le décor, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé tous les stands et se trouvait à présent autour des cyprès de Forks High. A son côté, un homme mystèrieux lui souriait. Il n'était rien qu'elle ai déjà vu auparavant. Ses cheveux, couleur bronze, semblaient tenus en l'air par un gel invisible, et ses yeux émeraude brillaient de malice. Le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait laissait deviner les msucles fins et bien définis de ses bras et de son torse. Les yeux de la jeune fille détaillèrent son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils finirent leur course affolée sur ses mains. Deux mains grandes et fortes. Des doigts fins, dont elle pouvait sentir la rugosité en les couvant des yeux. Un petit soupir s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres, et le jeune homme, géné, passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Bella, fascinée, suivit le mouvement qu'il inculqua à ses mèches, et fut prise d'une envie subite de glisser ses doigts dedans.

"Hein?", répondit-elle, en reprenant ses esprits.

"Le stand où tu t'es arrêtée?"

"Oh, celui de Carlisle. Nous nous connaissons très bien. Un veil ami de mon père. C'est un homme très bon, mais un peu obtu. Sans doute le résultat de tant d'années enfermé dans des convictions étriquées", soupira-t-elle.

Amusé, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil épais et un sourire en coin se dessina sur sa bouche.

"Des convictions étriquées, uh?"

"Dieu et tout ça, quoi..."

Réprimant un rire, le jeune homme tendit sa main vers Bella. "Je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas présenté. Edward Cullen. Ravie de te rencontrer. Tu es Bella, j'imagine?"

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, et elle se figea l'espace de quelques secondes, incapable de tout mouvement. Elle ne savait pas si ce qui la mortifait le plus était qu'elle venait d'insulter la foie devant un croyant, ou bien d'avoir trempé sa culotte aussitôt qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vouer sa vie à Dieu.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi sexy pouvait-il abandonner les femmes? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?

"Oui. Bella Swan. Désolée pour..."

"Il n'y a pas de mal", sourit-il, la faisant fondre comme neige au soleil.

"Alors, tu vas vraiment devenir...Pasteur?"

"Non. Prêtre", corrigea-t-il.

"Quelle différence?", demada Bella, faisant semblant de s'interresser à la question.

Alors qu'il lui donnait une explication succinte, l'attention de Bella se focalisa sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu y passer sa langue et le caresser doucement, en promenant sa main dans ses mèches intrépides...

"Alors, tu ne veux pas de femmes. Tu abandonnes le sexe pour toujours?", répondit-elle distraitement, en rougissant.

"Laisse moi te faire découvrir ma vision de la religion. La cérémonie a lieu demain en début d'après-midi, puis je prendrai officiellement mes fonctions. Rejoins-moi à l'église en fin d'après-midi? On pourrais discuter de tout ce que je viens de te dire et que tu n'as pas écouté?", proposa Edward avec le sourire.

"Hum...Pourquoi pas?", fit-elle, légèrement génée.

"Bien. A demain, alors."

Elle aurait voulu lui parler encore. De son entourage qui ne la prenait pas au sèrieux, de l'abondance de relations déféctueuses dans lesquelles elle s'empourprait comme dans des sables mouvants, de son attirance subite pour le jeune homme, de sa relation avec sa mère. De la fête auquelle elle se rendait le soir-même. Mais à peine cligna-t-elle des yeux qu'il avait disparu.

* * *

Une musique assourdissante faisait vibrer les murs de la grande villa virginale des Hales et, déjà, quelques odeurs de vomi remontaient ça et là, cachés dans les coins obscures du jardin. La fête ne battait son plein que depuis quelques heures, mais il était déjà presque minuit, et Bella du réprimer un baillement pour cacher son ennui alors qu'un homme – probablement un étudiant appartenant à une fraternité – lui faisait une court pas subtile pour un sou.

Elle considérait sèrieusement de feindre un évanouissement lorsque son sauveur arriva, vêtu d'un polo vert pomme qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Bella déglutit difficilement lorsque celui-ci lui envoya un sourire rayonnant avant de se diriger vers elle, et d'évincer rapidement celui qui tentait vainement de la mettre dans son lit.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui ignora du mieux qu'elle put la salve de frissons qui la parcouru au contact électrisant de ces mains sur lesquelles elle avait tant fantasmé, et l'emporta dans un tourbillon aussi sucré que des bonbons Haribo – l'odeur s'échappant de son tee-shirt – vers une sucursalle derrière la cuisine. La pièce était petite et sombre, et le regard ténébreux d'Edward ajoutait davantage encore à l'intimité qui s'était installée entre eux.

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais présente ce soir", murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire."

"Et que m'aurais-tu dit?"

Les paroles de Bella se figèrent sur sa bouche, incapable de répondre ou de réfléchir tant l'intensité des orbites d'Edward la troublait.

"Est-ce que ce genre de fête est autorisé, quand on aspire à se dévouer à Dieu?", chuchota-t-elle plutôt.

"Je profite de ma liberté quelques heures encore", sourit-il malgrè lui.

"Tu auras bien assez de temps pour travailler à ta redemption, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici, Edward? J'ai l'impression d'être...Piégée."

"Je veux que tu _suffoques_", lui répondit-il, le regard assombrit. "Je veux que tu suffoques comme tu me fais suffoquer, que tu ressentes la douleur que tu m'infliges quand tu te trémousses devant moi, quand tes dents mordillent tes lèvres délicieuses jusqu'au sang, quand elles me _supplient _d'en lécher le liquide rougeâtre qui s'en écoule comme une offrande sacrée. Et quand tu danses, quand tes seins ronds et voluptueux rebondissent au rythme de tes hanches...Tu es ma Tentatrice*, Isabella. Sirène de mes rêves... Tu m'emporteras dans mon cauchemar. Et si tes bras se tendent vers moi, si ton sourire enjôleur m'invite à te rejoindre, ne crois-tu pas que je sais que ton dos n'est que serpents et vers? De la vermine grouillant d'excitation à l'idée de corrompre un homme honnête comme moi? Tu es mon Diable. Un Diablesse sans soutient gorge."

"Sans soutient-gorge", répéta-t-elle la voix rauque, excité par le discours ambivalent du jeune homme. Alors quoi? Voulait-il ou ne voulait-il pas d'elle?

"J'ai bien assez vécu pour te reconnaitre, Tentatrice. O démon de ma nuit, ma volonté est trop faible ce soir. Que feras-tu donc de moi?", murmura-t-il, ses lèvres enfouies au sommet du cou de la jeune fille.

"Edward...", s'étrangla Bella lorsque celui-ci baisa sensuellement sa nuque. "Oh..."

Son soupir mouru dans les grognements de l'homme agile. Ses mains avaient déjà pris posséssion de son corps fiévreux, et son désir enflamé le guidait geste après geste, faisant d'Isabella la proie prise à son piège.

Elle sentit son corps réagir à l'attaque d'Edward. Instantanément, ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ses seins se tendirent, réclamant un peu d'attention aux lèvres expertes caressant sa peau, et la boule naissante habitant son ventre poussa, dans un mouvement net, son bassin contre celui d'Edward. Elle sentit aussitôt que son désir était partagé, et se frotta davantage à lui tandis que le jeune homme souriait. Il la plaqua contre un mur et s'empara de sa bouche avec passion, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue, explorant avec avidité les paroies trempées que la jeune fille abrittait. Simultanément, l'une de ses mains se referma sur la fesse gauche de la jeune fille, la pressant sans ambage contre son érection, et roulant ses hanches contre son pelvis; tandis que l'autre traçait un chemin sensuel jusqu'à sa potrine. Sa bouche quitta son menton pour venir se poser sur sa machoire, avant de, finalement, vénérer sur les lèvres impatientes de Bella.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, se détachant légèrement d'elle, ignorant le petit grognement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres au contact rompu. Les yeux d'Edward, toutefois, lui lancèrent un regard trop langoureux pour qu'elle ne s'en inquiète vraiment. Il la plaça contre une petite table carrée rangée près d'un mur, et reprit ses lèvres. Elle porta immédiatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant les mèches soyeuses du jeune homme qui approfondit son baiser en réponse.

Enfin, Edward posa sa main sur l'un de ses seins, et les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de plaisir. Il se détacha momentannément de ses lèvres, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, et colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

"Edward...", murmura le souffle saccadé de Bella.

"Isabella", sourit-il en retour. "Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire..."

"Tu auras bien du temps plus tard pour travailler à ta rendemption."

"J'ai tellement envie de toi", gémit-il, caressant ses cheveux.

"Alors prend moi", chuchota-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Le sourire narquois d'Edward la prit cependant au dépourvu, alors que ses doigts défaisaient avec rapidité les boutons de sa jupe et, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le vêtement était à ses pieds. Il admira quelques secondes le spéctacle que Bella lui offrait. Sa culotte en dentelle noire retenait, par deux longues accroches, ses bas couleur chair, s'insinuant dans l'imprimé floral de la jartelle.

"Putain...", jura Edward, trop excité pour se retenir.

Il jeta ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, passant immédiatement sa main sur sa culotte, et caressa la matière soyeuse, avant de la baisser, avec une lenteur exaspérante. La jeune fille gémit dans sa bouche, et poussa ses hanches vers la main d'Edward, qui promenait ses doigts sur la peau nue de Bella. La jeune fille renversa la tête en arrière, se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait Edward, et sursauta lorsqu'il plaça son pouce sur son clitoris. Pourtant, il le retira aussitôt, décrochant les attaches des bas et faisant glisser le sous-vêtement avant de le jeter à travers la pièce.

Timide, Bella tendit une jambe longue vers lui, demandant silencieusement à ce qu'il retire ses bas. Mais le sourire carnassier qu'il arborait lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas les enlever. Il se colla entre ses jambes, la souleva et posa ses fesses sur la table, écartant ses jambes plus encore alors qu'il les plaçait autour de son torse. Bella réagit en lui enlevant son tee-shirt, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait bien toucher.

Alors qu'il ota le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, il ne quitta son regard que pour le poser sur ses seins, petits et ronds, tendus, le suppliant de les caresser. Ses mains les possédèrent immédiatement, les pressant légèrement, arrachant quelques soupirs à son amante. Tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le défaire de son pantalon, il embrassa sa poitrine, suçotant, léchant, aspirant, mordillant la peau douce érigée à son attention. Quand il fut satisfait de la voir enflée par le désir, il laissa tomber son boxer, libérant son érection.

Il en était à un point où il ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune fille se léchait les lèvres en observant son sexe tendu, et il ne rêvait que de la laisser le prendre dans sa bouche, mais il mourrait d'envie de titiller son sexe trempé, de savourer le goût de son excitation, et de la sentir trembler sous lui.

Elle ne lui laissa pas grand choix toutefois. Trop impatiente, elle sauta de son piedestal et le poussa sur une chaise juste derrière lui, s'empalant automatiquement sur sa verge dure, leur arrachant un gémissement rauque.

"Bella...Oh Bella...", murmura Edward, ébahi du sentiment qui s'emparait de lui.

Il posa son visage dans le cou que la jeune fille lui tendait, embrassant son épaule, mordillant sa nuque, caressant ses seins, pendant qu'elle le montait avec passion. Pourtant, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait le désir incontrolable de la prendre et, alors qu'il était toujours enfoui en elle, il attrapa ses fesses pour la soutenir, et se leva, non sans ignorer la profondeur incroyable dans laquelle il plongeait, et plaqua la jeune fille au sol, la marquant ses coups de reins comme par un besoin de posséder. Incapable de tenir le rythme, Bella s'abandonna à son plaisir, savourant l'orgasme en train de se former, le sentant envahir son corps, faisant trembler ses membres, et quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tellement le besoin de jouir était important.

Edward, le remarquant, repris un téton dans sa bouche et, de son pouce, traça de rapides cercles sur son clitoris. Il la sentit bientôt exploser autour de lui, trempant sa verge, tremblotant de tout son être, le visage figé par le plaisir et sa lèvre infèrieure éternellement mordue par sa dent. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau et, galvanisé par l'image aussi bien que par les paroies de son amante refermées sur lui, il explosa, se déversant de tout son être en elle, incapable de se retenir une seule seconde. Tous deux se laissèrent emporter par le plaisir, pantelants, rayonnants, épuisés.

Il se retira enfin d'elle, et se laissa tomber à son côté, chancelant.

Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

A quatorze heures exactement, alors que les cloches de l'église retentirent dans tout la petite ville de Forks, Bella se tenait devant l'enceinte du Tout-Puissant, observant les grosses cloches se balançer en l'air. En face d'elle, les portes étaient fermées.

Elle aurait aimé prendre les jambes à son cou, mais Edward l'attendait, quelque part là-dedans. La nuit précédente, il lui avait offert sa liberté ; elle lui devait bien ça. Elle poussa doucement les lourdes et silencieuses portes, et contempla l'atmosphère lugubre de l'église. Le soleil filtrait difficilement à travers les vitrails colorés, et les bancs de prière alignés, invariablement vacants, habillaient la pièce de tout leur vide. Les dorures recouvrant la nec et les murs étaient inroyablement travaillées – des statues, des frises baroques et des voutes spectaculaires se dressaient devant elle, l'impassible trainée.

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une église depuis l'enterrement de sa mère – depuis la perte de sa virginité. Elle qui avait jadis dévouée toute sa foie à l'amour de Dieu ne comprenait pas comment il ne le lui avait jamais rendu, et elle refusait de s'engager dans une relation de toute évidence non réciproque.

Du coin de l'oeil, sa rétine capta un mouvement. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête, et un énorme sourire, moqueur et grivois, illumina son visage jusqu'à présent renfermé. Edward venait d'entrer dans le confessional, son corps marmoréen qu'elle avait tant chéri la nuit précédente recouvert d'une toge sombre au col blanc. Son seul signe distinctif était ses cheveux bronze, s'étirant, indomptés, au sommet de son crâne.

Elle le suivit discrètement, et s'empressa d'entrer dans la part de la cabine réservée au pécheur. Elle le regarda quelques secondes s'afferer, dos à elle, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de s'asseoir avec dignité.

"Mon père?", demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'Edward ne s'asseoit et ne réponde, troublé. "Oui?"

"Mon père", reprit-elle avec détermination, "j'ai péché."

"Je vous écoute", reprit-il essayant en vain de se concentrer. Les images de la veille venaient le frapper avec violence, chaque fois plus aggressive et détaillées. Il sentait son sexe se durcir doucement, et focalisa toute son énergie à calmer les pulsions que Bella faisait naître.

"Hier, je suis allée à une fête. J'ai beaucoup bu. Et j'ai...été cochonne", gloussa-t-elle. "Vous voyez, il y avait cet homme, et il était si sexy...Je craquais sur lui depuis des lustres. Il a des yeux très verts, les cheveux d'une drôle de couleur, qui ne tiennent jamais en place. Et j'adore passer ma main à travers ses mèches...Il sent ...Comme du miel. Tellement doux. Il m'a embrassé. D'abord sur la bouche, comme pour me savourer, et puis dans le cou. Et quand il s'est déshabillé...Mon père, si vous aviez vu à quel point son sexe était gros! Et bon aussi...Comme un goût de Smarties. Et il m'a prit. Plusieurs fois. On a même essayé...Enfin...On a _tout_ fait. Mais quand je dis _tout_, c'est _tout_. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que de le sentir _là, _ça serait aussi...Magistral."

"Bella", menaça Edward, les dents serrées. "Arrête, s'il te plait."

"Est-ce que tu te souviens, Edward, comme tes couilles claquaient contre mon clitoris quand tu m'as prise par derrière?"

Edward soupira. "Va-t-en Bella. S'il-te-plait, va-t-en."

"Quoi? Le seigneur ne m'absout pas de mes péchés? Est-ce que je dois travailler à ma rédemption? Parce que je peux y travailler _à bras le corps_."

Edward sortit en trombe de la cabine, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il couru dans une salle vide, la ferma à pied, et s'empressa de baisser son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle principale, il ne trouva qu'un mot de Bella.

_Voilà ce en quoi je crois. Les pouvoirs du sexe sont bien plus impénétrables que ceux du Seigneur, non?_

_

* * *

  
_

_J'éspère que vous avez apprécié. Je reviens bientôt pour mes fictions, PROMIS!_


End file.
